


Bad Girls Recognize Each Other

by SadRabbitGirl



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Alcohol, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadRabbitGirl/pseuds/SadRabbitGirl
Summary: A spin off of sorts to Echeveria Agavoides and Dirty Chai but this one is lewd. I couldnt resist writing more Judith, this takes place the night of the party from chapter 5 of the other story and follows Liliana and JudithPLEASE NOTE: my characters are idiots and are following really bad BDSM etiquette. Please don't play after consuming lots of alcohol and especially not with someone you don't know too well. Always use a safe word.
Relationships: Chandra Nalaar/Nissa Revane, Jace Beleren/Vraska, Liliana Vess/Judith (Magic the Gathering)
Kudos: 5





	Bad Girls Recognize Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as character background but had too much fun with it so here you go.

Putting the car into park, Jace turned over his shoulder to the two inebriated girls in his back seat.

"We're here, can you two make it in safely?" he asked wearily. Vraska narrowed her eyes at him in the passenger seat.

"Yeaaaaahhhhh, we're fiiiine!" confirmed Lilliana, pushing the door open. "Thaaanks for the ride lovie," she called back as she and the other girl exited the vehicle.

Vraska's stare at Jace could turn a man to stone, but he just wearily bid the two goodnight as they shut the door.

"'Lovie?'" Hissed out Vraska. "You did the right thing driving them home and all, but she really gets under my fucking skin."

Jace sighed in agreement. "She's awful, I know, but I'd rather take them home than have them stay on our couch."

Vraska acknowledged he was right; the thought of being woken up by the two of them loudly fucking was infinitely worse than putting up a with her boyfriend's obnoxious ex for a car ride. "Still, she acts like that to get to you, you know that right?"

Jace's tired face was illuminated as they exited the apartment complex. "Yeah, she does. She always has."

Climbing the stairs was more difficult than Liliana had predicted it to be. She knew her tolerance but had pushed it a little far tonight, Judith brought that out of her. It was a wild, dangerous, surge being around her. She was beautiful, tall, and talented. A sort of presence, of charisma, that just couldn't be ignored, especially when she looked at Liliana with that wicked look in her eyes, her ruby painted lips curling into a smirk as she eyed Liliana. They rounded the railing of the 3rd floor and Judith produced a set of keys from her bag, fumbling with them as she unlocked the door to her small apartment. The main room/kitchen was fairly simply decorated with a long mirror, a dress mannequin, a small sewing desk, posters, playbills, a few chairs around the sides, and adequate space cleared for what Liliana guessed was dance practice. A sort of rack against one wall, hanging various dance and performance accessories and doubling as fabric storage. She had seen "The Diva" preform fire spinning, knife throwing, rope suspension binding, and being soaked in fake blood on stage during their short romance. Her troupe specializing in pushing a sort of line between the carnival and the carnal. She had become infatuated upon first witnessing Judith perform, working her way into an afterparty where Judith seemed to fix gaze on Liliana in return. 

Judith ushered Lilliana through the door, closing it behind them. Before Liliana could make any sort of comment, Judith was upon her, pinning her wrists to the wall with surprising force. Their eyes meeting for a moment before Judith pressed those ruby painted lips to Liliana's, forcefully parting her lips with her tongue. She tasted sweet, mix of vodka, mixer, and danger. Liliana squirmed a little as she felt a thigh press between her legs. A soft moan escaped her as she ground herself excitedly on the other girl's thigh.

"Lili, I've been thinking about this all night," growled out Judith, breaking the kiss for a moment. "I ask one last time, you want this, right? Want to give up control? I need to hear you say it." Judith raised her leg a little to punctuate her question. "Im not interested in vanilla finger fucking you. I. Want. You. To. Say. It." Each word pronounced like the crack of a whip.

"Yes, yes I want it," Liliana strained, the surges of fear, adrenaline, and sheer arousal created a heavy intoxicating effect on top of the few-too-many drinks she had had.

"No, my pet, you will refer to me as instructed, and you will clearly tell me you are mine, to do with as I see fit." Judith cooed. This was part of the game.

"Yes my Diva. I give you total control; I am yours."

"There we go," she released Liliana's wrists and stepped back, guiding Liliana to the center of the cleared room. She took a seat to the side. 

"Now, clothes off. I want to watch." Judith said, leaning back in the chair, looking incredibly regal and threatening.

Liliana tossed aside her jacket, her boots, her skirt, and stood to make eye contact with Judith who was intently watching and had that same smirk on her lips. She then pulled the low cut top over her head, tossing it into the growing pile of her things. Reaching back to unhook her bra, she dropped it forward and aside. She pressed her thumbs under the waistband of her leggings and thong, pulling them both to the floor. She stepped out of them and added them to the pile.

Judith nodded in satisfaction, standing and circling her. "Good girl, good girl," she praised. "I see you followed directions and shaved that little cunt of yours." 

"Yes my Diva, I did as you requested."

A swift stinging thwack on her ass made her jump. "First, I do not request, I command. Secondly, you are missing this." Judith wrapped something cool and soft around Liliana's neck. "This is your last chance to back out, when I collar you, you are mine until I discard you."

"Yes my Diva, make me yours," Liliana breathed out.

Judith leaned in, "Remember Lili, say the word 'spider' and this stops, if I do too much, cross a line, or for any reason, you say it and this all stops," she said softly in a different voice than before. 

"Yes, Judith, I say 'spider' and the game stops," confirmed Liliana.

She felt the collar clasp shut, Judith running fingers under it to make sure it was tight, but not too much.

"There, you are now mine. Go look in the mirror and see what gift your diva picked out for you."

Liliana padded to the long mirror and looked at the collar, leaning in to see it up close. It was a thin, black leather strap with purple detailing, and some gold studs. Subtlety exactly Liliana's style.

"Now, you stay here and let me change out of this into something more...appropriate." Judith said softly. "First though, I want you to remember why you're here. On your knees, legs spread, in front of the mirror. You will play with your little twat and watch yourself, look at how shameful you are as my plaything. You may not under any circumstances orgasm. Am I clear?"

"Yes my diva." Liliana took the position demanded of her and ran her hand down between her legs. She found herself sopping wet as she pressed two fingers into herself. 

Judith watched for a moment to make sure her directions were being followed before stepping off into the other room.

Liliana watched her fingers slide in and out from a different angle of herself than she was used to. She felt dirty, that she had been commanded to do this and had obeyed without thought. Minutes passed as she heard Judith making some noises in the other room. She closed her eyes and focused as pleasure built within her. Remembering the command was to watch she snapped them back open again. Obeying felt so good, she told herself diva will reward her if she obeys so she bit her lip and rubbed herself harder, moaning as she resisted release. After what felt like hours, Judith stepped back into the room. In the mirror she saw that she now wore a small thong, a cupless corset which presented her pierced nipples nicely, and carrying a bundle of something. She strode across the room and picked up a riding crop, maybe that's what she had thwacked her with earlier.

"How is it going with my property?" She asked, stepping behind Liliana in the mirror. "You may stop now, let that pretty little pussy rest for a minute." 

Liliana obliged, taking her hand away from herself. 

A rope wrapped around the back of her neck, which her diva draped down her front, between her breasts. Judith stepped around and tied a series of four knots down her torso, one just below her collarbone, one above the breast, one below, and one near her belly button.

"You're going to  _ love _ this one," Judith said quietly, tying a knot carefully positioned.

Liliana found her breathing changing, herself relaxing. "Yes, my diva, thank you."

Judith dropped the ropes and stepped behind Lili, reaching under and pulling the rope taut up her back. The carefully placed knot pressing right into her clit. A short gasp escaped her as the ropes bit into her while Judith worked with the rope around her neck, subsequently pulling the crotch-knot tighter.

"You've found it haven't you, you can struggle all you want against it and it will just grind into you harder." Judith said softly. "You can moan for me, I want to hear you struggle." 

From high on her back Judith wrapped a pair of ropes, looping them through the opening made by the top two knots, pulling them taut, the ropes bit slightly into her sides before Judith worked slowly on a tie in the back.

Any motion ground the knot into her clit, sending frustration through her, soaking the ropes biting into her crotch.

Judith brought the two strands around again. She was so slow at this, taking the whole thing almost as a ceremony. She hooked the ropes between the second and third knot, and pulling them into another diamond shape. These two biting into her breasts from top and bottom, presenting them directly forward.

"You're not making enough noise for me. I said I want to hear you struggle." Judith growled, pulling the third diamond tight, ropes returning behind her.

Liliana felt sort of floaty. Like she was very sleepy or something. Any motion caused ropes to bite into her from all sides. A sharp thwack of the crop into her ass sent a shock through her body. She groaned softly at the stinging impact to her cheek, and the inescapable knot that ground into her clit with every motion. She became aware of the mirror again. The ropes making a sort of body harness that was quite pretty, if frustrating.

Judith stepped between her and the mirror, crop in hand. "So, this isn't enough for you? You dirty little whore, I have plans for you," she growled lifting Liliana's head with the tip of the crop under her chin. "I  _ will _ break you, is that clear?"

Liliana looked up at her diva with a faraway expression in her eyes, this all a mixture of excitement and a strange calm.

Judith snapped the crop into the side of Liliana's right breast, illiciting a yelp from the bound girl. The blow having landed above the nipple. 

"I asked you a question, do I need to make myself more clear?" A similar strike found its mark on her left breast, bringing another surprised sound from her.

"No, no my diva. I'll be good, I want to be good for you." Liliana replied, the blows causing her to jump and shift. Frustration radiating from the knot between her thighs, and pain radiating from her chest.

Judith smiled, seemingly content. "Now, give me your wrists, you move around too much."

Liliana complied, holding her hands out in front of her. They had talked this over beforehand. They had been planning this all week. Everything was going better than she had fantasized about.

Judith wrapped another loop into a knot by wrapping her wrists and passing the two ropes through the original loop, repeating the process in the other direction making it a total of four columns of rope.

"Do you know why I didn't leave your little fuck hole accessible?" Judith asked, looping the ropes around and back again.

Liliana let out a frustrated groan as the cuffs tightened. "No, my diva. I don't know"

"Its because  _ good girls _ get to come. You haven't earned the right to lick my boots yet, is that clear,  _ Lili _ ?" She was now wrapping the rope binding the loop together between Liliana's wrists. A loop emerged between the binds and Judith stepped away for another rope. 

"Yes my diva." She moaned. Testing the wrist cuffs. They held tightly.

Judith drug the chair over, standing and feeding the rope through a metal o-ring sunk into the ceiling. She climbed down, hooking the loop through the cuff loop and quickly tying it off.

Judith backed the chair off and pulled the other end of the rope, lifting Liliana's hands fully extended above her head. She leaned in and softly asked "is that too tight? You shouldn't feel the cuffs tighten at all. Remember 'spider' if something, anything is wrong. I have seatbelt cutters ready if needed."

"No, these are fine. I don't feel them tight at all" Liliana replied.

"Your tits look  _ fantastic  _ with you like this. Just wanted to tell you that."

With her arms up and the body harness framing them, they were on quite the prominent display.

"As I was saying," Judith warped from a concerned actor back into her diva voice. "You have to beg," she ran the leather tip of the riding crop up Liliana's rope-split crotch gently. "I  _ will  _ break you and make you mine. Is that what you want, Lili?" She continued tracing the crop up Liliana's torso, teasingly brushing over her skin.

Liliana let a soft moan escape. "Please my diva. I need you to break me. I want you to hurt me. I want to earn it. I want to be a good girl." 

Judith produced one further item. "You are  _ nothing _ ," she said, wrapping the thick black fabric around Liliana's eyes, tying it gently behind her head. "Look at that. I took your vision. Now that I have you like this, I can have  _ my _ fun.

A series of stinging strikes to her thighs, stomach, and hips landed on Liliana.

"Have I gotten your attention, bitch?"

Liliana winced through the strikes. "Yes, my diva."

"I have three rules. Follow those and you will earn reward. I expect you to memorize them and while you wear my collar you will abide by them. I expect you to be able to recite them under any circumstance that does not occupy your mouth." Three more stiff strikes, this time to Liliana's ass cheeks as Judith had began to circle her prey.

She cried out, more at surprise than pain.

"One. You will speak only when spoken to, speaking out of turn will earn you punishment. Two. You must ask permission to orgasm, if I do not grant it, you must beg me to stop. Failure, and orgasm without my explicit consent will bring  _ severe _ punishment. Three. You are my property, and obey your diva, performing any action I demand of you, immediately and without complaint, regardless of how humiliating it is to you. Now, recite."

Lilliana strained against the ropes grinding into her cunt. "One, I will speak when spoken to, speaking out of turn earns punishment. Two, I am only allowed to come with your permission, I must beg you to stop should it not be given. Failure will result in severe punishment. Three, I am yours. I must do whatever my diva demands of me, without hesitation or complaint."

"Again."

Liliana began again. "One, I will speak when spoken to, speaking…" a stinging strike to her right breast, causing her to cry out.

"Keep going, you will learn these rules and live by them. Now!" Another strike hit on her thigh.

Liliana continued through the pain.. "...speaking out of turn earns punishment. Two," another stinging strike to her hip. "Aah, two, I am only allowed to come with your permission, I must…" Three swift strikes to her left breast, causing a legitimate cry of pain from her. "...beg you to stop should it not be given. Failure will result in severe punishment. Three, I am yours. I must do…" a light strike aimed directly between her legs, causing her to writhe in stinging pain. "...whatever my diva demands of me, without hesitation or complaint."

"Wow, I am impressed, you have earned a reward. Open your mouth" Judith said in a husky voice. She obeyed, finding something wet pushed into her mouth, fingers, fingers wet with her diva's vaginal fluid. "This is how fucking wet watching you squirm for me makes me." 

Liliana reacted, sucking the fluid from her fingers, opening her mouth, anticipating more.

"Good girl, I like a whore eager to please me with her mouth. In time you will earn that. Until then, repeat, this one will be more severe I warn you."

Liliana swallowed, preparing to recite. "One, I will speak when spoken to, speaking out of turn earns punishment." She felt something brush her right nipple, pinching down on it, radiating pain. Not too tight as to cause agony, but tight enough to hurt. She moaned, forcing through. "Two, I am only allowed to come with your permission, I must beg you to stop should it not be given. Failure will result in severe punishment." An identical clamp closed on her left nipple, causing her to groan in pain, one more rule though. "Three, I am yours." She winced, "I, I must do whatever my diva demands of me, without hesitation or complaint."

"Have you learned my rules yet? Or do you require further practice? Judith asked, leaning over, said into Liliana's ear."

"Mistress...my diva, I think I have them. I…" 

"Enough," Snapped Judith, releasing the rope holding Liliana's hands up. "You will be required to recite them, on demand. I want to make sure they are burned into your mind. 'No speak, no orgasm, obey'" she said, freeing Liliana's hands.

Lilliana shook out her arms, minor lactic acid buildup made them sore, but otherwise no pain or restriction. Shaking the arms caused the ropes to bite into her cunt and her tits to jiggle, shaking the clamps on them to painful results. 

Judith pulled the blindfold off. Liliana looked up at her diva, she was beautiful, terrifying, and so fucking sexy.

"Up, slut." She removed the clamps and helped Liliana to her feet, steadying her before taking the leash, pulling her into the bedroom.

Liliana noticed immediately how wet she had become, feeling her arousal soaking through the ropes and from her vulva to her inner thighs.

The bedroom was sparsely furnished. Another dress mannequin, a no-frills platform bed, a nightstand, a small table, and a chair opposite the foot of the bed. She noticed too a few o-rings sank into the ceiling and various implements laid out on the table. Before she could take a visual inventory the blindfold was reapplied, and she felt the leash jerk, 

"Face down, ass up, now."

Becoming accustomed to moving with the body ropes on, she got onto her knees, feeling in front of her before lowering herself down onto the bed, ropes biting into her twat as she put her ass on display for her diva.

"What a pretty little pussy you have. Look how wet you are too." Her hand cupped Lilliana, rubbing her outer lips, spread by ropes drawn tightly between them. "What a dirty girl aren't you?"

"Yes, yes my diva, I...I am so wet for you. I am yours to do with as you see fit." Liliana moaned out as Judith traced her fingers up and down the ropes parting her from below. 

"Aww, that would be cute if it was relevant, it absolutely doesn't matter what you want, you are mine to do with as I wish, remember?"

"Yes my diva, I am a toy for your use." Liliana shuddered, mentally checking "verbal humiliation" on her list of kinks.

"Good girl, now, rule 2."

"I am only…" a swift strike to her exposed ass caused her to jump. "...allowed to come…" another strike, different spot, equally painful. "...with permission, I must…" a stinging strike to her inner thigh, causing her to cry out. "...beg you to stop should it not be given." She rushed through the last bit.

Quiet, then a series of stiff strikes to her ass, thighs, and hips. Lilliana shook and moaned out in agony.

Judith grabbed a fistful of her hair. "You worthless little fucktoy, can't even remember the whole rule." She leg go of the hair but brought another series of strikes from behind.

Liliana cried out, feeling tears welling up. "Im sorry my diva. Please hurt me so I can learn how to be a good girl." She loudly begged.

"Say the rest, what happens if you come without my permission?"

"You will punish me severely my diva. I am sorry I forgot." 

Another volley of relentless strikes, up and down her thighs and ass.

Liliana jumped forward involuntarily. Shrieking in pain, tears streaming down her face. "Please mistress, my diva please please, I didn't mean to forget, please…" Something then broke inside of Liliana, now sobbing hysterically, curled into a fetal ball on Judith's bed.

Judith did something she had never done. "Spider, spider Lili, I…I...went too far, are you ok? I am so sorry." She crawled forwards, grabbing the emergency seatbelt cutter she kept at hand, slashing the ropes, harness falling away cleanly. She tossed it aside and took Liliana in her arms.

Liliana cried into her knees for a few moments, sobs wracking her body,, before regaining composure. "I didn't mean to let you down, I'm sorry I forgot."

"Lili, spider, the game is over. Its just you and me now, Judith and Liliana. I pushed you too far I…" for once, the performer was at a loss for words.

Liliana shook her head between sobs. "No, its me, I always, I can't, I fucked up."

Judith let Liliana tuck her face into her neck and cry against her as she gently rocked them. "Why didn't you safe word? If I was pushing too far, why?"

"I was scared to let you down. It was so good and so hot, but I couldnt…"

Judith cut her off, becoming stone serious. "No. No. Absolutely not. The safe word exists for a reason. It's part of the trust in it. We can get lost in it, that's the goal. It exists to protect both of us. Never.  _ Never _ feel afraid or ashamed to use it. Please. 

"I thought you would be mad."

"Never, never never, I wouldn't be a dom, I would be an abuser. Absolutely not." Judith felt tears breaking through her usual total control of the appearance of her emotions. "If I can't trust you to use it, we can't continue this. I am sorry but, trust has to go both ways." Tears streaking her mascara down her cheeks.

"I, Judith I…"

"I absolutely cannot. I don't want to break this off but if I cannot trust you then I cannot lay hands on you in that way. I cannot bend on this, I take it deadly fucking seriously."

Liliana blinked, for the first time in their short relationship she saw Judith vulnerable. "I...want to try again. I promise I will use it. I just wanted to, I don't know, be perfect for you?"

Judith hugged her close. Dom and sub melted away. The personas they clung to in public melted away. Liliana nude and Judith nearly no longer mattered.

"I...need you to promise me. Any time. Any reason. There is never a wrong reason. Please promise me." 

Liliana nodded. "I promise, I didn't take it seriously enough. I didn't mean to…"

"That's all I need Lili. I hope you can forgive me for pushing too far."

"You...had no way to know. Its my fault. I should have said it."

"We're both at fault. Its ok."

They clung together for moments in silence.

"It was...really fucking hot up until, I mean, so intense, so just, mind blowing. I don't think I've ever felt so safe?"

"Yeah, you are amazing to dominate. I wasn't lying when I told you how wet I was."

"You showed me pretty explicitly" Liliana blushed a little, bringing a smile to Judith's mascara streaked face.

"I ad-libbed a bit. I figured since, you know, it was planned for later you would…"

"Judith, it was so hot. I umm, really don't want to stop. I want to…"

"Continue the scene? I mean, yeah, I want you so much."

Liliana rolled over, walking into the bathroom, splashing water on her face. Judith stepped in behind her.

"If you want it, this is theatre grade makeup remover." She gestured to a jar on the counter.

Liliana gave the sink up to Judith, returning to sit on the bed.

Judith shortly after, having shed her corset. First time Liliana had seen her without makeup. Judith seemed to realize the same and seemed suddenly vulnerable. So thin and frail instead of wirey and strong.

"Ok, Judith where were we?"

Judith looked her up and down. "Fuck, you look delicious covered in welts and rope marks." 

Liliana looked into the mirror opposite the bed. She had imprints of the ropes dug into her skin. Scattered over her hips, stomach, and breasts, red marks were swelling up. She had been marked by her diva and it made her shiver with excitement.

"I honestly don't remember." Judith confessed.

Liliana smiled. "Speak when spoken to, no orgasm without permission, obey my diva. I think you were gonna make me keep saying rules and focusing your crop on my tits. Let's skip that, ok?

Judith nodded. "Ok, I think I got it."

"Something about you forcing my head between your thighs?

Judith faltered. "Look, Lili, I don't know if I can like...work back up to it, not tonight. I just…" she trailed off, avoiding eye contact. "I'll get you off if you want, but I don't think I can be your diva right now. I'm sorry."

Liliana sat up and nodded. She looked at Judith seeing not the confident, articulate, dominant woman she had known, but a thin, scared, shaken girl, standing, nearly naked, in front of a near stranger.

Judith wrapped her arms around herself, averting her eyes from Liliana. She walked to the dresser, opening a drawer, quickly throwing a tee shirt on before rushing out into the other room with another shirt in hand. Before Liliana could investigate, she came back in, bundle of clothes in one hand, Liliana's bag in the other.

"Here." She said, thrusting them in front of Liliana. 

Liliana always slept nude, took the shirt and her panties from the pile and put them on. 

"Judith…what can I do?" 

"I just need some time." She said quietly, laying onto the other side of the bed, back to Liliana.

"May I touch you?"

Judith lay in silence, unmoving. "I would… really rather you didn't."

"Judith, I really didn't mean to…"

"Stop. I put you in the deep end over your head."

"Well, I sort of implied I knew what I was talking about too."

"Lili, I hurt you, actually hurt, and enjoyed doing it. Your tears  _ turned me on _ , do you understand? They drove me forward. I would have kept going and kept pushing."

"That's why I should have…"

"No. I just need some time."

Liliana sat in silence, searching for something to say.

"Judith, I wanted you to hurt me, up until the end there, every hit, every mean word, every rule you made me repeat, was a fantasy come true."

Judith lay unmoving and silent.

"You're right, I should have said it, but I felt so safe and so calm. I was so fucking turned on I got lost, I fucked up I know, I don't think you did anything wrong.

Judith lay completely still. "Go to sleep. I am ashamed you are seeing me like this."

"Im not running, yeah you meant to hurt me, yeah you get off on it. I get off on being hurt and used. Seeing you so into it I just…I don't know, lost myself in making you happy."

"Just, let me know if you need me to get you off so you can sleep."

"What about you, do you need me to?"

"No, I have - some issues with touch. I don't want to talk about it, not right now."

Liliana gave in, laying down and pulling the crimson blanket over herself.

"Tonight was everything I fantasized it would be, thank you Judith."

Judith said nothing.

Time passed, Liliana drifted to sleep.

Lightly awakened by movement, but it was just Judith heading to the bathroom. She quickly fell back asleep, missing the soft sounds of sobbing coming from behind the door.


End file.
